


Long Beautiful Hair

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Finn is an Oblivious Moron, M/M, Slight Dub-Con Aspects, Wig Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt in that wig is confusing the fuck out of Finn, and especially Finn's dick.</p>
<p>'Hairography' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Beautiful Hair

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It just occurred to me that this was my first ship in the Glee fandom, way back when I was playing catch up on season 1 before season 2 started showing, but I've never written a fic solely based on this ship. 
> 
> I decided to remedy this

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 25- Long Beautiful Hair 

 

Finn's head was reeling as he watched Kurt dancing with Quinn; the rehearsal for their hairography routine was seriously screwing him up. Kurt was all up on her, grinding away like they were in a club and getting down and dirty. But it was more than that, with the long blonde wig Kurt's already kinda femme features were enhanced, and it was almost like two lesbian chicks dancing up on each other right in front of Finn's excited eyes, like they were putting on a show just for him. 

He had been fighting the urge to cream his jeans since they'd started rehearsing, and every time Quinn wrapped her legs around Kurt's narrow waist and ground forward into his crotch he whimpered softly and had to palm himself quickly to take the edge off, or he'd have a massive wet patch to explain away in the middle of the choir room. Which. Awkward.

It didn't help that Rachel had gone all sad clown hooker and tried to come onto him last night. She'd been hot and all but it was kind of creepy and desperate, like she thought if she slept with him he'd dump his pregnant girlfriend and become her leading man full time. Which was kind of insulting if he was honest. 

But still, between Rachel coming on to him, Quinn ignoring him most of the time and now Quinn and Kurt acting all full on grindy lesbian in front of him, it was just too much. He was blue-balled to fuck and hard as a rock.

At the next rehearsal break Kurt swept out of the room, and Finn waited a minute to assuage suspicion before following, watching as Kurt walked confidently into the girl's bathroom, long hair flowing behind him. Finn walked quickly down the hall, slipping through the door, and turning the lock behind him. Kurt looked at him in the mirror from where he'd been splashing water on himself to cool down from the intense dance routine.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak, but Finn raised a hand, causing Kurt to stutter into silence. He crossed the room without a word, burying his hands into long blonde locks and tipping Kurt's head back. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's, groaning at how soft and giving they were, even softer than Quinn's. Kurt gasped, mouth opening, and Finn took the opportunity to slip him some tongue, delving deep and dirty, twining round Kurt's tongue and licking the taste of pure Kurt out of his mouth.

Kurt was stiff and tense against him, but he pressed his leg between Kurt's, so the pale gleek was riding his thigh. Kurt threw his head back and groaned aloud, and Finn began to bite down the exposed column of his neck, leaving dark bruises on pale skin. Quinn would never let him mark her like this, so if Kurt was willing he was gonna indulge all he could. Finn's hands went to Kurt's waist, spanning the narrow width of his body and hoisting him up, legs wrapping round Finn's waist and bringing their crotches into direct contact. Finn was surprised at how hot it felt having Kurt's hardness pressing against his own as Kurt re-enacted their dance routine, riding against Finn like Quinn had ridden against Kurt himself.

It seemed like only a moment before Kurt was crying out, wailing Finn's name to the heavens as a damp patch appeared on the front of his pants, and he sank, shaking, against Finn's firm chest.

Finn was surprised that he hadn't already finished himself, maybe this whole 'dude thing' was enough to get past his mailman issue, but regardless he hadn't cum yet and that just didn't seem fair. He lowered Kurt to the floor, then rearranged him so he was kneeling in front of Finn, basically supporting himself in that position by leaning against Finn's legs. He kept one hand gently on the back of Kurt's head to keep his head up, and quickly unzipped his pants with the other, pulling his hard cock out and rubbing it on Kurt's lips, smearing his precum over them. 

Kurt's lips parted slightly, almost reflexively, and Finn pressed his cock forward, sliding into hot wetness. He swore loudly and gripped tighter onto Kurt, moving Kurt's mouth back and forth on his dick, heat surrounding him and driving him wild. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and he began to rock his hips in time with the motion of Kurt's mouth, fucking into him smoothly, glorying in the sweetness of Kurt's mouth around him. 

A few strokes later and it was all too much, he groaned deeply, pumping his hips one last time, deeper into Kurt's mouth than he had done so far, and started to cum, harder than he had even that time in the hot tub with Quinn. He came for what seemed like forever, Kurt swallowing around him as he emptied his balls down the gleek's throat. He collapsed back from the force of the orgasm, the last few streaks of his cum painting Kurt's sex-flushed cheeks with streaks of white, and he lay quivering on the floor for long minutes.

By the time Finn had recovered from his orgasm Kurt had washed all evidence of their encounter from his face and was standing over Finn with a calm and controlled expression on his features.

“Until you're actually prepared to do more than use me to get off in a bathroom. Stay the fuck away from me Finn Hudson.”

With that, he swept out of the bathroom, door slamming shut behind him with a very final bang. 

Finn thought that could have gone better, but had Kurt seriously thought he was gonna dump his pregnant girlfriend for the gay kid? No way. Kurt was a nice enough kid but not gonna happen.

Still, he'd gotten an awesome blowjob out of it, so he'd make sure the rest of the guys laid off Kurt for a while. It was only fair right?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Wrote this as one long stream of consciousness, so I make no claims to great literature. 
> 
> Let me know what you think y'all.


End file.
